


Diverting Attention

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Angels, Assyria, Demons, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Crowley quotes Genesis 8:21, with God's pessimistic assessment of human nature, while Aziraphale quotes "The Destruction of Sennacherib" by Lord Byron. The Assyrian empire was indeed, er, energetic in its treatment of rebellious peoples.





	Diverting Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Crowley quotes Genesis 8:21, with God's pessimistic assessment of human nature, while Aziraphale quotes "The Destruction of Sennacherib" by Lord Byron. The Assyrian empire was indeed, er, energetic in its treatment of rebellious peoples.

"I can't help but notice," Aziraphale said sternly, "the Assyrians flaying some prisoners alive and impaling others."

"Don't look at me," Crowley said. "I'm too squeamish to have come up with it. That's the imagination of man’s heart being evil from his youth, that is."

"They really are a terribly - _energetic_ people," Aziraphale said, sounding worried. "Coming down like the wolf on the fold, like that."

"I do wish you wouldn't quote things that haven't been written yet," Crowley said.

"Well, if _you_ can do it. Besides, it helps to distract me."

They both winced as the screaming got louder.


End file.
